Pesan-Pesan Misterius di Tengah Malam
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Ada cerita 'Pesan-Pesan Misterius di Tengah Malam! Author telah membuat keputusan!(Walaupun takut bikin) Seperti apa? Apakah Authornya akan 'scream ketakutan bikin? Atau apa? Baca! Warning!: Author terinspirasi dari majalah yang Author baca! Ada sedikit perubbahan! Mungkin akan menakutkan bagi beberapa orang!


_**Ini dia! Fic pertama Author yang berkategori: Mystery! Tanpa Babibu, basa-basi, kita mulai!**_

* * *

**Summary: (Untuk Chapter pertama) Di tengah malam, hari ulang tahun Gon, dipenuhi dengan pesan-pesan misterius dari almarhumah ibunya. Gon ditinggal oleh ayahnya sejak dia 2 tahun, meninggalkan Gon dan ibu Gon yang sedang sakit. Tetapi, di ulang tahunnya yang ke 14, Ging pulang setelah Gon menyelesaikan Greed Island. Ging sering pergi keluar untuk memancing, sedangkan Gon diminta Ging agar membantu Bibinya yang juga dikenal sebagai Bibi Mito. Gon telah menjadi anak yang pemberani sejak 2 tahun. Maka, almarhumah ibunya, menguji keberanian Gon. Seperti apa kelanjutannya? Baca saja!**

Warning!: Author terinspirasi dari salah satu majalah yang Author baca! Mungkin akan menakutkan bagi beberapa orang tetapi tidak bagi beberapa orang lainnya!

* * *

**(Gon P.O.V)  
**Tok... Ketokan halus di pintu itu membuat aku terjaga. Aku melirink _hanphone_-ku yang baru dibeli oleh dia dan Killua saat ingin kembali ke Whale Island. Jam 11 kurang 55 menit.

* * *

**Ini, aku, sebagai Yukichi-chan**

* * *

Tok... Bunyi ketukan lagi. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku. Lima menit lagi, aku akan berulang tahun yang ke-15. Sejak dua tahun, aku sudah bisa membaca, berjalan, berbicara, makan sendiri, dan lain-lain.

* * *

**Mempersembahkan**

* * *

Biasanya, ibuku membuat kejutan aneh pada malam ulang tahunku. Seperti membangunkannya dengan lagu mars perjuangan yang menghentak.

* * *

**Cerita-Cerita Misteri**

* * *

Kemudian, di depan kamarnya ada secarik kertas berisi teka-teki seputar tanaman. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan Ging, ibu, nenek buyutku, dan Bibi Mito berkumpul di loteng yang sudah dihias dengan cantiknya. Kami lalu berpesta di tengah malam.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pesan-Pesan Misterius di Tengah Malam**

* * *

Tetapi... Ibu, 'kan... Aku tercekat, Ibu, 'kan, sudah meninggal 13 tahun yang lalu. '_Ah, ini pasti Ging yang menirukan trik ibu.' _Pikir aku. Aku membuka pintu kamar. Di luar gelap gulita. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ibu sudah melatihku untuk tidak menjadi anak yang penakut sejak 2 tahun. Namun, tetap saja jantung aku serasa melompat-lompat.  
Cepat mata aku menyapu lantai di depan pintu. Namun, berbeda dengan ulang tahun sebelumnya, kali ini di depan kamarnya tidak ada pesan apa-apa.  
Sriiiiing... Wangi bunga sedap malam tercium jelas. Aku mulai merinding. Bunga sedap malam adalah bunga kesayangan ibu. Setiap ada pesta untuk ibu, rumah selalu dihiasi bunga sedap malam.  
Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kalaupun ini hantu ibu, pasti maksudnya ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku," Gumamku dengan pelan. Walau ketakutan, aku bertanya-tanya darimana asalnya wangu sedap malam itu. Sebelum tidur, aku tidak melihat ada bunga sedap malam.  
Aku menajamkan penciumanku. Aku berjalan mengikuti sumber wangi dan menemukan seikat bunga sedap malam, tepat di depan foto ibu yang dipajang di atas rak. Ada senter juga di dekat situ. Aku tersenyum tipis, tetapi, aku mengerti perasaan ibu nanti jika aku tidak memakai senter tersebut hanya karena aku bisa melihat dengan mata yang tajam.  
Aku menyalakan senter tersebut. Di bawah sinar senter, mata ibu di foto seperti tajam menatapku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengambil bunga sedap malam itu dan tampak secarik kertas di bawahnya.  
"_Halo, anak pemberani!  
Bagaimana? Wangi sedap malam dan foto ibu sempat bikin kamu takut, ya?  
He he he... Maaf... Tapi enggak ada apa-apa, 'kan?  
Nah, berikutnya_ _ibu tantang lagi keberanian kamu.  
Belailah bunga yang nama julukannya sama dengan sedap malam. Kita pernah ngomongin ini, kok. Kamu pasti tahu!"  
_Surat itu terhenti di situ. Mataku membesar. Jelas ini teka-teki dari almarhumah ibunya. Ya, aku pun masih ingat pembicaraan kami tentang bunga sedap malam. Nama julukannya si Ratu Malam. Seperti bunga... emmmh... Keningku berkerut. Namanya agak Jawa (kok malah ke Indonesia?!)...  
Ah iya, wijayakusuma! Aku menjentikkan jariku dengan penuh semangat. Ibu tidak punya bunga wijayakusuma karena Indonesia jauh.  
Dari mana aku bisa membalainya? Aha! Aku, 'kan, bisa membelai gambarnya!

* * *

Aku langsung berlari ke rak bukudi ruang kerja Ging. Cepat aku menyenteri buku-buku di rak dan mengambil satu buku pengetahuan tentang bunga. Dulu aku sering membacanya bersama ibu. Aku membuka Bab tentang wijayakusuma dan menemukan secarik kertas lagi.  
"_Anak Ibu semakin pintar dan pemberani! Kamu belum menyalakan lampu dan masih pakai senter, 'kan?"  
_Di sini aku tersenyum. Dia tahu, dulu dia takut sekali gelap. Makanya, Ibu banyak membuat permainan dalam gelap agar aku berani.  
"_Sekarang sorotkan sentermu ke dinding di depan-mu dan pecahkanlah."  
_Aku menuruti surat itu dan menemukan semacam peta terpanpang di dinding dengan alur panah.  
Anehnya, peta itu digambari berbagai macam bunga. Ada bunga merah yang aku kenali sebagai bunga kecombrang. Ada bunga kesukaannya, bunga matahari. Ada bunga mawar merah jambu, bunga kosmos, bunga begonia, dan macam-macam lagi. Lama aku memperhatikan peta tersebut sampai aku tersadar.  
"Lo, ini ternyata denah rumah!" Seruku pelan.  
Ya, bunga kecombrang yang bisa dimakan menunjukkan ruang makan. Bunga matahari kesukaannya adalah kamarnya. Lalu, ibu pernah bilang Bibi Mito itu sepertibunga kosmos, selalu tenang dan damai, walupun pernah berubah. Bunga kosmos di peta menunjukkan dapur tempat Bibi Mito biasa memasak. Dan, bunga begonia yang menyimbolkan pemikiran mendalam pastilah kamar kerja Ging.  
"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi ke..." Aku menelusuri alur panah itu. "ke gudang belakang!

* * *

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku bergegas ke gudang belakang di sudut halaman. Ada cahaya temaram di balik pintu gudang. Aku membukanya dengan penuh semangat, tetapi lalu tertegun.  
Di dalam gudang tampak ruangan yang telah dihias untuk pesta. Lengkap dengan kue ulang tahun, kado-kado,dan vas berisi bunga matahari kesukaanya. Dan, di tengah itu semua tampak Ging yang tertidur pulas.  
Aku mendekati Ging. Hatiku langsung deg-degan karena jarang melihat ayah secara dekat seperti itu.  
"Umh..." Lenguh Ging kemudian terbangun. "Gon!" Seru Ging kaget. Matanya langsung melihat ke jam.  
"Astaga! Ayah ketiduran! Aduh, maaf, harusnya ayah bangunin kamu. Ayah sudah siapkan semuanya sesuai petunjuk ibu kamu! Tinggal ngetok kamar kamu sebelumjam 12 malam, tapi, terus ayah ketiduran!" Ucap Ging bertubi-tubi.  
"Eh, tapi... kokkamu isaa di sini?" Ging menatap heran ke aku. Sama herannya dengan aku. Kalau Ging ketiduran, siapa tadi yang mengetok pintu kamar aku? Apa tadi aku mimpi? Sekilas, samar tercium wangi sedap malam...

* * *

The End  
Ok! Ini End-ya untuk chapter 1! Mohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Oh iya! Nanti ada pengguman di sekitar chapter... Hmm... Mungkin sekitar chapter 5 lebih ada pengumuman akan di update 2 minggu sekali, karena majalah tersebut terbit 2 minggu sekali! Mohon Review! Maksudku... Review Please! ^_^


End file.
